L'alpiniste
by Plume D'Opossum
Summary: CORRIGÉE " - N'exagère rien s'il te plaît, je ne te demande pas non plus d'escalader l'Everest." "- Mais je l'escaladerais pour toi Lydia si tu me le demandais. Mais ça non c'est hors de question. Et puis pourquoi moi d'abord ?" Par ce que Lydia le veut, et Derek encore plus. OS Sterek


**Voila mon premier OS Teen-Wolf que je (re)poste, je suis toute intimidée ! Depuis le temps que je voulais me lancer.**

 **C'est un Sterek, Rating M et comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, rien de tout cela ne m'appartient. Bon et bien voilà pour ces rapides formalité d'usage. Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il en suit.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'est en ce chaud début d'après-midi de juin, alors que les enfants gazouillaient joyeusement dans les parcs, que les sportifs tombaient leurs maillots pour laisser admirer la seule partie d'eux qu'ils cultiveraient jamais et que les geeks bourgeonnaient sous la douce lueur de leurs écrans de pc, que la fille qu'il avait toujours aimé avait décidée de laisser fondre sous la canicule le dernier neurone qu'il semblait lui rester.

\- Oh allez Stiles, s'il te plaît ? On ne verra même pas ton visage et puisque je te dis que c'est pour un devoir !

\- Devoir de taré, pour une école de tarés !

\- N'exagère rien s'il te plaît, je ne te demande pas non plus d'escalader l'Everest.

\- Mais je l'escaladerais pour toi Lydia si tu me le demandais. Mais ça non c'est hors de question. Et puis pourquoi moi d'abord ?

\- Cela fait juste mille fois que je te le répète je t'ai choisi toi, car tu es presque imberbe et que de tout les garçons que je connaisse c'est toi qui as les plus fines ! Alors maintenant cesse de faire ta diva, enfile-moi ça et fais en sorte que j'obtienne un A, tu veux bien ?

Le fils du shérif hésita un instant devant les beaux yeux larmoyants de la jeune femme puis, avisant l'objet de sa tourmente que la traîtresse lui tendait à bout de bras, son orgueil et sa fierté ne firent qu'un tour.

\- Non, non, non et non ! Tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça Lydia !

\- Mais c'est ça que je veux, il faut te le dire en quelle langue !?

\- T'es sûre que tu préfères pas un chaton ?

\- Stiles !

\- Non !

\- Mais il paraît que de toute façon, tu l'as déjà fait avec Scott.

\- Oh le traître ! J'en reviens pas qu'il t'ait parlé de ça. Mais de toute façon ça n'a rien à voir, c'était à Halloween on avait bu, je venais de rompre avec Malia et tu la connais bordélique comme elle est, elle avait laissait traîner des fringues partout et …

« Et tu n'étais pas là pour voir la scène » pensa-t-il. Bien heureusement il réussit à fermer ça bouche de justesse avant que la phrase ne lui échappe. Pas que son attirance pour la jeune femme fût un secret pour qui que ce soit, pas même pour la principale concernée d'ailleurs, mais s'il avait possibilité de ne pas remettre cela sur le tapis il ne s'en priverait pas.

Malheureusement pour la santé, physique et mental, du jeune homme son amie était plus que retorse. La rousse savait donc parfaitement sur quelle corde appuyer pour le faire abdiquer. Doucement elle commença à s'approcher de lui chaloupant sensuellement des hanches jusqu'à être à peine à quelques centimètres du garçon et, tout en croisant tendrement ses bras derrière son cou et lui susurra :

\- Stiles, s'il te plaît …

Et comme prévu, le fils du Shérif s'avoua vaincu.

-Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit …

\- Je serai muette comme une tombe.

Et venant d'une banshee, ce n'était pas des paroles à prendre à la légère.

Victorieuse, la jeune femme lui tendit l'abomination et il fila dans sa salle de bain en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Au bout de dix minutes d'attente, quand il sembla clair à Lydia que sa pauvre victime ne comptait pas sortir de son terrier, l'énervement commença doucement à la gagner.

– Stiles ! Tu y arrives ?

– Rappelle-moi pourquoi je fais ça déjà ?

Résonna sourdement la voix de Stiles toujours bien caché dans sa salle d'eau.

– Pour faire de moi le futur Karl Lagerfeld de notre génération. Sors de là !

– J'ignorais que tu voulais devenir vieux, moche et réac'.

– Sors !

\- Ouais, ouais. Mais tu savais que ce gars et un salaud qui prône l'anorexie ? Tu vaux bien mieux que ça Lydie j'te jure, tu devrais pas te comparer à ce genre de mec.

\- Stiles, sors de là ou je te jure que je crochète la porte !

Elle en était capable. Sous la menace le garçon se résigna donc à sortir au grand jour, rouge de honte, sans pantalon et les jambes couvertes d'un collant nylon noir semi-opaque. Les yeux brillants la jeune femme ne se fit pas prier pour le détailler des pieds à la tête.

\- Je le savais ! T'es jambes sont parfaites, tu es parfait !

En d'autres circonstances Stiles aurait accepté ce compliment à sa juste valeur, surtout venant de son béguin de toujours, mais là il était très loin de faire le fier. Priant de tout ses forces pour que son père ne choisisse pas ce moment pour rentrer de son service.

\- Prends tes fichus photos et qu'on en finisse, tu veux.

\- Ouais, assieds-toi sur le lit et croise les jambes.

Tout en s'exécutant l'hyperactif n'en cessa pas moins de grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante, ce qui n'empêcha pas une seule seconde son amie de le mitrailler de photos tout en ajustant de temps à autre sa position.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Kira ou Malia n'auraient pas fait l'affaire.

Jetant un regard outré par-dessus son Reflex, la rouquine le fixa comme si une corne venait de lui pousser au milieu du front. Elle posa l'appareil et vint lisser un pli du collant sur la jambe droite de son coba … Euh pardon de son ami.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Kira a les jambes aussi longues que les bras d'un T-rex et Malia a les cuisses plus musclées que toute une équipe de rugbyman réunie ! Moi ce qu'il me faut c'est quelque chose d'harmonieux, de longiligne, de sensuellement dérangeant. Et si je t'ai choisi, mon chou, c'est que tu corresponds parfaitement à tout ça.

\- Fait gaffe Lyd'z tu commences à parler comme un photographe de mode homosexuel. Et puis attends ça veut dire quoi ça ? J'ai des jambes de femme, c'est ça que tu insinues ?

La future Styliste roula des yeux avant de reprendre en main son outil de travail .

\- Non ce que je veux dire c'est que – recourbe tes jambes et aligne-les sur le matelas, ouais comme ça parfait – ce que je veux c'est quelque chose qui change, qui fasse réagir par son esthétisme hors du commun. Je veux pas être bonne, je veux être au-dessus de la norme, je veux être la meilleure ! Alors fait moi confiance quand je te dis que ça te va, c'est un œil d'expert qui parle.

Tout de même un peu septique, Stiles observa attentivement ses jambes. Lui ne leur trouvaient rien de spécial, certes elles n'étaient pas excessivement musclées mais bon elles pouvaient très difficilement passer pour celle d'une fille et les bas nylons, autant il trouvait ça sexy sur une femme, autant sur lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça avait un effet comique.

Enfin maintenant qu'il y était, il n'avait plus qu'à se prendre au jeu et tout faire pour que ce shooting photo se fasse dans une bonne ambiance. Et c'est ce qu'il fit ! Stiles étant ce qu'il est, le sérieux quitta bien vite la pièce quand il commença à minauder en prenant des pauses de plus en plus lascives, et un peu ridicule, avouons le.

C'est donc après quelques fous rires et de nombreux clichés dépassants grandement ses espérances que Lydia pût terminer avec brio son projet pour son école de stylisme.

Quand la rousse commença à ranger son appareil photo, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil son ami caresser distraitement ses jambes tout en examinant attentivement la matière de ses bas.

– Bon et bien je crois que je vais te laisser seul avec tes bas.

Le garçon lui fit une grimace quand il remarqua son sourire moqueur mais avoua tout de même.

– C'est confortable en fait je pense que je pourrais m'y habituer.

– Hé bien je t'en pris gardes les, je les ai achetés pour toi de toute façon. Bon sur ce, il n'est de si bonne compagnie qui ne se quitte. En tout cas, merci pour tout Stiles vraiment ! Tu me sauves la vie sur ce coup-là.

– À ton service princesse. Je te raccompagne ?

\- Je connais la sortie.

Ce disant, elle colla un baisé bruyant sur la joue du châtain, qui ne manqua pas de rougir jusqu'à la racine de cheveux, et partie comme elle était arrivée.

Stiles regarda l'heure, quinze heures et quart, il lui restait bien assez de temps pour se mettre à ses propres devoirs. Avisant rapidement son bas il haussa les épaules et décida de le garder, après tout c'était toujours moins chaud que ses baggys habituels et il commençait vraiment à apprécier la sensation du nylon glissant sur sa peau.

C'est donc ainsi habillé qu'il s'affala sur son lit, le ventre sur le matelas et les jambes croisées battants légèrement dans les airs.

Ce fût également ainsi que, en entrant sans impunité par la fenêtre dix minutes plus tard, Derek le trouva.

Le nombre d'informations à enregistrer fût visiblement trop nombreux pour le cerveau respectif des deux garçons puisqu'ils restèrent là de longues secondes, se fixant dans le blanc des yeux, parfaitement immobiles, ne sachant visiblement ni l'un ni l'autre comment réagir.

Puis comme ci le temps s'écoulait de nouveau Stiles repris soudainement vie et tenta de se cacher dans ses draps aussi bien qu'il pût.

– Bordel de merde ! Derek ! Les gens civilisés ont inventé la sonnette, c'est pas pour les chiens !

Seul un grognement sourd lui répondit, alors que son drap était emmené loin de lui par d'énormes mains pleines de griffes.

\- Okay, mauvais choix d'expression. Euh Derek ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Rends-moi mon drap … S'il te plaît.

\- Arrête de bouger !

\- Euh ouais, nan. Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué la situation est actuellement extrêmement gênante pour moi donc si tu pouvais …

– Arrête de bouger et profites-en pour te taire !

\- Je crois pas que Woow …

Le châtain ne pût finir sa phrase, soudainement tiré par les chevilles vers le bord du lit, plus précisément vers ce même bord de lit ou se trouvait actuellement le loup-garou. Celui-ci semblait en intense réflexion, une main troublée appuyer sur sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de dire une bêtise, et l'autre toujours sur l'os délicat de la chevilles de l'hyperactif. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte son traître de pouce commença à caresser le tissu couvrant l'arrondis sous ses doigts.

– Pourquoi tu … ? Qu'est-ce que … ? Merde !

Alors là s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses yeux Stiles n'y aurait pas cru. En effet une légère rougeur s'étendait peu à peu sur les joues du grand et imperturbable Derek Hale, alors que celui-ci bafouillait comme une collégienne en le fixant.

\- Et j'ai une idée mec si tu me laissais mettre un pantalon avant que je t'explique. Tu vas voir tu vas rire.

Le Brun fixa ses doigts qui, d'eux même, avaient commencé à remonter le long du mollet du jeune homme. Stiles, lui se trémoussait comme il pouvait pour échapper à la douce torture des phalanges du lycanthrope remontant jusqu'au creux de son genou.

\- Okay ça devient gênant là tu veux pas arrêter ?

\- Styles … Je peux te toucher ?

Étonnement c'était une demande et non un ordre, chose tout à fait appréciable quand on connaissait le caractère plus qu'autoritaire de l'ancien Alpha, néanmoins la question n'en était pas moins étrange, voir carrément déplacée.

– Je te demande pardon ? Tu t'es fais un shoot d'aconit avant de venir Sourwolf ? Et puis au cas ou cela t'aurait échappé tu es déjà en train de me toucher.

Le loup roula des yeux comme si sa question était parfaitement claire et que l'autre faisait exprès de ne rien comprendre.

– Plus. Est-ce que je peux te toucher plus ? Juste les jambes.

– Oh si c'est juste les jambes ça change tout ! Bien évidemment que non ! Lâche-moi tu commences à me faire flipper… Enfin plus que d'habitude j'veux dire.

Le fils du shérif, que la panique commençait à gagner lentement mais sûrement, tenta désespérément de récupérer sa jambe des griffes de son agresseur. Peine perdu. La force de l'autre homme était cent fois supérieur à la sienne et le regard fixe et perdu qui n'avait pas quitté ses mollets, ne lui augurait rien de bon. Soudain les prunelles vertes d'eau remontèrent vers le visage du plus jeune.

– Je te laisserai conduire ma Camaro.

– Mais … Mais c'est du chantage ça m'sieur Hale ! Me croyez-vous dont si corruptible pour céder mon corps contre la perspective de conduire une superbe voiture de sport ?

Plutôt que de répondre Derek haussa un de ses fameux sourcils qui voulaient tout dire et absolument rien à la fois. Stiles le pris comme un « Oui, non, je ne sais pas, à toi de me dire ? » tout et rien donc, il était bien avancé avec ça lui. En même temps cela faisait des années déjà qu'il demandait, rusait, suppliait pour juste effleurer le cuir du volant du bijou que le loup conduisait, ne serait-ce pas criminelle de ne pas sauter sur une occasion pareille ?

– Ouais, okay.

– Sérieusement ?

Cette fois les deux sourcils du Hale avaient presque disparu sous la racine de ses cheveux et franchement l'expression de surprise sur ce visage d'habitude si impassible valait vraiment son pesant de cacahuètes. Malheureusement, Stiles avait autre chose à penser sur l'instant que d'immortaliser l'instant, il se contenta alors de hocher la tête puis ajouta précipitamment.

– Oh et je veux un plein pour ma Jeep.

– Ouais.

Et sans plus attendre l'aîné plongea son visage contre le tissu fin qui couvrait la peau, qu'il devinait extrêmement douce, juste au-dessus du genou de l'humain.

– Oh mon Dieu j'en reviens pas d'avoir accepté.

Ce fut les derniers mots cohérents que le jeune homme réussi à aligner avant de commencer à subir les assauts de la bouche avide du lycan. Le brun lui avait arrêté d'essayer de comprendre ses propres actions, tout ce qu'il arrivait à se rappeler à cet instant c'est à quelle point Stiles pouvait être sexy dans ses bas féminins. Ses jambes interminables étaient magnifiques et lui semblait avoir étaient créer pour l'accueillir en leur sein.

Alors sans plus se poser de question Derek darda sa langue d'entre ses lèvres et entrepris une descente ardente ponctuée de baisés et de suçons jusqu'au tibia du châtain. Ne voulant pas faire de jalouse il s'occupa avec sa main de l'autre jambe tentatrice, caressant, massant, adorant chaque parcelles de peau, chaque nerfs, détendant avec tendresse le muscle de sa cuisse. Puis suivant l'exemple de ses doigts, sa bouche remonta elle aussi chatouiller de ses lèvres le pli sous le genou de Stiles, qu'il avait découvert sensible quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le son qu'il tira de Stiles en baisant cet endroit fût la plus belle des récompenses qu'il aurait pût obtenir. Le garçon n'avait de cesse de se tortiller, décidément il ne tenait en place en aucune circonstances celui-là. Les deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche et les yeux grands écarquillaient de se rendre compte que, oui, ce miaulement de chat demandeur venait bien de lui et que, oui également, il avait était provoqué par Derek fucking Hell … euh Hale.

Les attouchements continuèrent, une main massant délicatement la plante de son pied, non mais depuis quand il avait une zone érogène ici lui ? Une langue retraçant la ligne de sa cuisse, une pluie de baisés brûlants comme de la lave se répandant sur la peau fragile de son aine. Il en était persuadé son corps ne tarderait pas à entrer en combustion spontanée, à moins qu'il ne se mette à fondre sous les frottements répétés de la barbe de trois jours qui glissée avec fluidité contre son épiderme.

Le brun lui était plutôt fier de l'effet qu'il provoquait chez son cadet, car oui visiblement il lui faisait de l'effet ! Derek ne savait même pas si son adorable proie s'en était-elle même rendue compte mais ses jambes s'étaient écartées d'elles même pour lui laisser le plus d'accès possible, ses reins se cambraient de temps à autre quand il s'autorisait une caresse plus appuyer ou légèrement plus intime. Exactement comme maintenant en fait, alors que le loup tenait l'une de ses cuisses relevé, le talon de Stiles à plat contre le matelas, pour pouvoir embrasser sans impunité la courbe de la naissance de ses fesses.

– Stiles ?

– Hum ?

– Tu bandes …

En effet, son visage ainsi enfoui sous sa cuisse à quelques centimètres seulement du caleçon, toujours recouvert des collants, il ne pouvait manquer la splendide érection qui essayait vaillamment de transpercer bas et sous-vêtement de droiture.

– À qui la faute, crétin ?

Stiles cachait honteusement son visage entre ses deux mains étouffant ainsi le son de sa voix. Heureusement pour le garou son ouïe sur-développé lui permis de ne pas en louper une miette.

– À moi.

Le dit crétin avait l'air parfaitement comblé de ce constat. Le loup déglutit doucement en regardant le sexe tendu sous les couches de tissu et ne pût s'empêcher de demander d'une voix mal assurée.

– Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

Le plus jeune se redressa soudainement sur ses coudes, abandonnant momentanément toute honte, pour fixer, choqué, l'homme entre ses jambes. Grand mal lui en prit, car la vision d'un Derek échevelé, les pupilles dilatés et les joues rosée de désir à quelques centimètres de son sexe aurait pût lui donner une érection s'il n'en avait pas déjà une.

– Toi … Tu veux ?

Un petit rire échappa au brun qui souleva légèrement les hanches pour observer, et laisser le loisir à son futur amant de se rincer l'œil également, la bosse plus que proéminente qui déformait son jean.

– Il semblerait ouais.

– Oh putain. Okay, okay vas-y fait tout ce que tu veux.

– Tout ?

– Ouais …

En un clin d'œil des dents lupines vinrent arracher collants et caleçon d'un même coup, épargnant cependant les élastiques des vêtements ne découvrant que la partie qui l'intéressait. L'érection dur et rougie bondi juste devant son visage et Derek dut se retenir à grand peine de se lécher les lèvres d'envie. À la place il planta ses yeux dans ceux fiévreux de Stiles et, sans le lâcher de regard, fit remonter sa langue le long de la hampe du garçon.

– Bordel de … C'est trop bon, continue !

C'était clairement un ordre mais l'aîné ne s'en formalisa pas, bien au contraire, et enserra soudainement le gland humide entre ses lèvres. De sa langue il en goutta la fente, caressa son frein, cajola son prépuce. Et bientôt alors qu'il descendait lentement le long de sa verge, Stiles ne fût plus que gémissements et plaintes lascives. Il se fichait de supplier ou de quémander, plus rien ne comptait en ce bas monde qui ne soit pas l'antre douce et chaude de Derek et il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps la vision de son amant le suçant avec adoration tout en le dévorant des yeux, l'hyperactif rejeta la tête en arrière.

Le loup-garou profita de ce moment d'abandon pour engloutir pleinement sa virilité, il ne tenta même pas de retenir les hanches avides du plus jeune qui poussèrent vers l'avant pour s'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans sa gorge. Il accepta tout : les mains dures qui agrippèrent ses cheveux, les mouvements désordonnés du pénis entre ses lèvres et il avala même le sperme que l'adolescent déversa sans prévenir, mais avec un râle à faire rougir le Pape, dans sa bouche. C'était comme s'il avait toujours désiré cela tout en l'ignorant lui-même que s'était ce qu'il voulait.

Un sentiment de plénitude intense les envahis tout deux au même instant, à la seule différence que si Stiles était repu Derek lui devait se retenir de frotter la tension dans son pantalon sur le matelas tel un chien en manque.

Redescendant brutalement sur Terre le châtain desserra vivement sa poigne des cheveux noirs plus en bataille que jamais. Il se pencha précipitamment jusqu'à être en face du visage de son bienfaiteur.

– Pardon ! Je t'ai pas …

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le loup ravageait sa bouche avec une ardeur sans nom. Une de ses grandes mains s'accrocha à la nuque de l'adolescent, empêchant tout possibilité de fuite, alors que son autre bras venait s'enrouler autour de la taille fine pour le soulever et le faire asseoir sur son bassin.

Comprenant que son aîné ne comptait pas en rester là, le fils du Shérif se fit un devoir de le mettre entièrement nu. Il rompit leur baisé pour faire passer le tee-shirt noir au-dessus de la tête de son amant, et ris légèrement quand il en ressortit les cheveux tout électrifiés. Délicatement il passa ses doigts entre les mèches folles et regarda avec tendresse Derek fermer les yeux sous ses attentions. Puis comme pour apaiser un peu la passion brûlante qui les avait dévorés plutôt il s'appliqua à recouvrir chaque centimètre du visage en face de lui de doux baisés et de petites léchouilles de chiot.

Les mains du plus âgé vagabondaient librement sur le corps souple de l'hyperactif, lui laissant pour l'instant tout le loisir de prendre le contrôle de leur ébat. Il fût d'ailleurs agréablement surpris de sentir son cadet commencer à détacher les boutons de son pantalon tout en dévorant son cou de suçon. Enhardis par les attentions du châtain, Derek laissa ses doigts errer de plus en plus bas jusqu'à passer l'élastique du collant pour venir caresser ses fesses par-dessus son boxer.

– Stiles ?

Ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille le dit Stiles se redressa légèrement sur les cuisses fermes du loup pour jeter à son tour son propre tee-shirt dans un coin de la pièce. Puis sans préavis, il plongea sa main dans la fermeture éclaire de son jean pour venir directement chercher ce qui l'intéressait, tout en recommençant à embrasser avidement les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Derek gémissait tout contre sa bouche. Sa verge trop longtemps délaissée acceptait l'attention avec beaucoup enthousiasme.

– Ah Stiles, oui … Non … attends.

Une nouvelle fois le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter, comme quoi il y avait quand même certaines choses qui ne changeaient pas, et le lycan se vit obliger d'utiliser les grands moyens pour le faire atterrir ne serait-ce qu'un peu. C'est donc sans scrupule qu'il pinça légèrement l'une des rondeurs sous ses doigts faisant hoqueter de surprise l'inattentif.

– Aieuh ! Quoi ?

– J'ai les mains sous ton collant tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie pour la suite n'est-ce pas ?

– Putain parle pas de collant. Ouais j'sais, lubrifiant, table de chevet.

– Pourtant putain c'que t'es sexy là-dedans.

Un grognement flatté échappa à l'humain avant qu'il ne se penche sur le côté, tendant au passage sa croupe contre les mains du brun, pour récupérer le nécessaire pour la suite dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Impatient le loup-garou le délogea de ses genoux pour se débarrasser de son pantalon et de ses chaussures devenus trop encombrant et se réinstalla entièrement nu sur le lit. Aussitôt Stiles se réinstalla à califourchon sur ses cuisses et commença à se déhancher sans pudeur recherchant désespérément le contacte de leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre.

Aguiché par l'attitude de débauché du garçon Derek plongea sa tête vers son torse pour venir sucer un téton rose ne semblant attendre que ça. L'effet fût immédiat, une longue plainte de pur extase vint faire vibrer la gorge du plus jeune alors que ses bras venaient encercler le derrière de la tête du brun comme pour essayer de le fondre contre son torse. Comment d'aussi petites choses pouvaient-elles allumer de telles incendies entre ses reins. L'adolescent complètement perdu dans son plaisir ne sentit même pas les griffes acérées de son loup effiler peu à peu l'arrière de son collant puis entailler son sous-vêtement dans la longueur pour laisser apparaître la jointure de ses fesses rondes.

Sans faillir à contenter les deux perles rougies sur le torse du plus jeune Derek passa ses mains sous ses cuisses et le souleva brusquement pour le plaquer contre le matelas. Il attrapa à la hâte le tube de lubrifiant que son amant avait laissé reposer à leur côté sur les draps et s'en badigeonna généreusement les doigts. Puis tendrement son regard s'accrocha à celui noisette et ne s'en décrocha pas avant qu'une phalange curieuse vienne faire le tour de l'anus plissé du jeune homme, étalant le liquide visqueux sur tout le surface de son entrée.

Le rythme un peu trop doux de l'homme commença à titiller la patience de Stiles qui roulait des hanches pour essayer de faire pénétrer ce doigt, qu'il devinait divin, à l'intérieur de lui.

– Doucement, je ne veux pas te faire mal.

– Crois-moi Derek, ton doigt passera sans problème je parle en connaissance de cause. Alors mets le j'en peux plus d'attendre. Putain j'veux tellement te sentir en moi.

Les paroles crues et empreintes d'une sincérité désarmante firent tressauter le sexe délaissé de l'homme et c'est sans attendre une seconde de plus qu'il enfonça son index dans l'antre chaud et demandeur du garçon. Un « Oui » sonore retentit entre les quatre murs de la chambre du jeune homme qui se cambra en s'accrochant de toute ses forces aux draps froissé et, bien vite il supplia pour plus. Ne voyant aucune gêne sur le visage déformé par le plaisir de son amant, Derek accéda à sa requête et inséra son majeur à l'intérieur de lui. Cette fois une légère crispation se fit sentir autour de ses doigts, il prit donc son temps pour détendre et assouplir son amant.

Voulant faire les choses parfaitement le Hale se pencha pour prendre de nouveau en bouche le sexe ayant légèrement perdu en vigueur du garçon et lui faire oublier la gêne entre ses fesses. À croire que son but était parfaitement atteint car Stiles lui était loin de se sentir inconfortable. Au contraire, Chaque phalange qui le remplissait ou qui glissait contre ses parois interne cumulé à la bouche chaude qui l'entourait et à la deuxième main de l'homme partit taquiner son mamelon devenu sensible, lui faisait voir les étoiles. Il dut d'ailleurs bientôt arrêter à contre cœur le traitement expert qu'il subissait sous peine de venir une nouvelle fois beaucoup trop vite.

Stiles reprenait difficilement son souffle quand il vit Derek s'adosser contre la tête de lit et commencer à se toucher avec une main pleine de lubrifiant. La scène était surréaliste, bien plus qu'un loup-garou revenant d'entre les morts, ou de créatures chimériques, non ça il avait l'habitude. Mais si un jour on lui avait dit que Derek Hale, LE Derek Hale se masturberait dans son lit en fixant ses jambes recouvertes d'un collant féminin poisseux de sperme. Il l'aurait immédiatement fais enfermer à l'Eichen House sans sommation.

Néanmoins, il ne rêvait pas, Derek était bien entrain de lui tendre la main l'invitant sans équivoque à chevaucher son énorme sexe qu'il tenait droit pour lui faciliter la tâche. Ça y était, il allait escalader l'Everest.

Alors de peur que l'instant ne finisse par se dissoudre il saisit l'opportunité sans réfléchir, Stiles entremêla leurs doigts et lentement se laissa glisser le long de cette verge offerte. Une fois sa descente terminée il dût prendre quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Il se sentait douloureusement étiré, mais il se sentait remplit et il adorait ça. Relevant la tête qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir laisser reposer sur le torse puissant face à lui, il tomba sur un spectacle dés plus enchanteur.

En effet, il était rare de voir le loup en plein bonheur alors imaginez l'extase marquant chaque trait de son visage, ses dents meurtrissants sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de dire des insanités, la peau fine de ses paupières closes laissant deviner ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites de plaisir et ses longs cils noirs reposants sur ses joues rouges et trempées de sueur. Ce mec était un Dieu de la débauche. S'aidant de leur main toujours enlacées, il amorça un mouvement de monter avant de se laisser lourdement retomber sur la hampe de son amant. Tout deux gémir de concert et la deuxième main de Derek vint s'accrocher presque durement à sa hanche pour l'aider dans ses mouvements.

Le brun n'en pouvait plus, le gamin était si étroit et chaud autour de son érection qu'il aurait pût en devenir fou. Alors quand celui-ci avait commencé à bouger il n'avait pût que l'encourager vivement à aller plus vite et plus fort. Il voulait s'enfoncer toujours plus dans les chaires frémissantes, entendre toujours plus la voix de Stiles perdre le contrôle et parfois crier des ordres incohérents et parfaitement sexy, sentir les jambes couvertes de nylon frotter contre sa peau à chaque va et viens. Tout était parfait.

Néanmoins il sentit son amant faiblir leur position rendant ses mouvements quelques peu compliqués il décida donc de reprendre les rênes de leur ébat en main. Sans douceur, il souleva son amant pour l'allonger contre le lit, posa un de ses jambes sur ses épaules pour changer l'angle de la pénétration et commença une nouvelle série de coup de butoir plus ardents et rapides que les précédents.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Visiblement cette nouvelle position permettait d'explorer des endroits à l'intérieur de lui jusqu'ici insoupçonnés. Des râles d'extase sortirent bientôt en continu de sa bouche alors qu'il suppliait Derek de continuer de marteler sa prostate. Le brun s'extasiait et la sensualité dont faisait preuve le corps du jeune homme n'avait de cesse de l'exciter. Bien qu'il aurait souhaité pilonner ce corps doux et emplie de luxure encore des heures durant il sentait que sont orgasmes approchait à grand pas. D'ailleurs son soumis le supplier intensément de le faire jouir, fort et vite, tout en masturbant son propre sexe de façon saccadé. Le loup remplaça la main de l'adolescent par la sienne et, ne contrôlant plus tout à fait ses mouvements, pris un rythme irrégulier mais puissant à l'intérieur de lui.

– Stiles je vais...

– Oui... AH ! Viens... viens en moi …

Le garçon laissa glisser sa jambe pour verrouiller ses chevilles contre les reins de son dominant et enroula ses doigts entre les mèches de cheveux corbeaux, puis plaqua maladroitement ses lèvres sur celles de Derek. Son orgasme le faucha, rendant son esprit blanc comme neige alors que son sperme s'écoulait sur les longs doigts de son amant, il avait enfin atteint le sommet et Dieu que son ascension fut loup ne tarda pas à son tour à le remplir de sa propre semence quand il sentit les parois déjà étroites se resserrer merveilleusement autour de lui.

Épuisés, ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, dans un enchevêtrement de membres désorganisés. Puis au bout de quelques minutes de silence haletant un petit rire secoua les épaules de Stiles.

– Tu peux pas rester silencieux cinq minutes ?

– Hé ! La c'est toi qui parles !

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

– Je me disais juste que si Lydia m'avait dit qu'une heure après avoir enfilé ses saletés de collants j'aurais ton sperme entrain de couler entre mes cuisses, elle aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal à me convaincre.

– Tu te plains où tu cherches à m'exciter ?

Un nouveau rire secoua le garçon.

– Ni l'un ni l'autre, j'ai adoré et encore le mot et faible. Mais là j'ai encore l'impression de te sentir en moi pour l'instant va falloir me laisser respirer avant le second round.

– Stiles … Je suis toujours en toi.

Le fils du Shérif eu la décence de rougir, tardivement certes, avant de se dégager du corps lourd de son amant pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

– Tu fais quoi là ?

– Je retire mon collant que tu as complètement bousillé.

Étonnement tendre, Derek vint enfouir son nez contre sa nuque et posa ces mains sur les siennes.

– Garde-le encore un peu. T'es sexy comme ça.

– Non j'ai l'air d'un pervers. C'était pas déjà pas glorieux avant ton passage mais là, avec les fesses à l'air, et je ne parle même pas de devant, j'ai l'air d'un dépravé.

– Ouais. Garde-le !

Stiles soupira mais abdiqua sous les baisés multiples que posait le loup dans sa nuque.

– Au fait, tu étais venu pourquoi ? Parce que je ne pense pas que ta première pensée en passant la fenêtre de ma chambre était de me prendre comme un sauvage.

Perturbé par les effluves post-orgasme de Stiles, qui était en quelques secondes devenues son odeur favorite, Derek mit un certain temps à rassembler ses idées. Malheureusement ce fut le temps de trop. Il ne se souvint de la raison de son entrée dans la chambre du jeune homme que quand la porte claqua avec fracas contre le mur. Trop tard … Merde.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte se tenait Scott la mâchoire pendante, fixant un Stiles rouges jusqu'aux oreilles, hésitant entre cacher ses partis intime que son frère de cœur avait de toute façon déjà vu dans les vestiaires de La Crosse, et entre trouver un moyen de cacher les bas noirs sur lesquelles le regard de Scott semblait s'attarder un peu trop long temps.

Puis un regard sur Derek dans le dos de son ami et des liens semblèrent se faire dans le cerveau mou de son meilleur ami et un sourire moqueur commença à s'étaler sur la face de débile de l'hispanique. Stiles réagit au quart de tour, il connaissait ce sourire, il l'avait assez partagé et tout autant subit d'ailleurs, pour savoir qu'il n'était jamais de bonne augure. Et si cet abruti se mettait en tête de raconter ça à quelqu'un ? Le peu de vie sociale qu'il avait réussi à construire serait foutue. Non c'était décidé aucun témoin ! Et puis frère ou pas il ne pouvait décidément pas s'en sortir après l'avoir vu dans une tenue pareil.

– Derek, tue-le !

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Eh bien voilà, petit OS sans prise de tête, écrit en une nuit suite à la lecture de scan d'un Yaoi dont je me suis un peu inspiré ( Jackass de Scarlett Beriko pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse) .**

 **Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et impressions sur ce que vous venez de lire. Bon, comme mauvais je prends tout ce que l'on me donne, bien que je préfère les chocolats et la tendresse aux cordes et au fouet.**

 **Avec l'espoir d'avoir pu vous plaire,**

 **Plume.**

 **P.S: Je cherche ardemment un ou une beta pour une autre fan-fiction en cours. Donc si vous étes armé d'une patience en acier trempé et que vous avez du temps à faire passer n'hésitez pas à me contacter.**


End file.
